


No Wedding Kisses

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But just barely, Cousin-cest, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5</p><p>Ryan Tabris doesn't wan't to get married, he wants to run away instead, but stays for the promises between kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wedding Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kissing

“I still don’t like this.”

“You don’t like anything that involves saying somewhere for more than five minutes unless it’s a nap-“

“Or you-know-what.”

“-or…” There was a pause, “you… are ridiculous. You can threaten a human in all seriousness but can’t mention sex?”

“I’m a strange man, what can I say?”

Soris merely cast a look towards his cousin, before giving up with a roll of his eyes. Knowing it was impossible to reason with Ryan he merely helped to ficx the custom made wedding suit of its creases.

“Still don’t want to get married.” Ryan practically repeated, and tugged at the embodied collar, pausing when he heard the groan of the fabric tight across his chest. When he realised he was safe against the fabric splitting at the seams he returned to glaring at it. It was as if the suit was responsible for the wedding.

Sighing Soris reached forward, tapping the other elf’s hand away. “Don’t fuss it. Do you want to go in your usual clothes instead?”

“Yes, if it means postponing this soddin’ wedding.” Ryan grumbled, yet didn’t heed his cousin’s warning, instead using it to encourage himself on. Eventually though he gave up, looking towards the other male with an annoyed shine in his deep brown eyes.  
He almost looked like a kicked Mabari, and Soris nearly heard the non-existent whine.

“If I give you a kiss will you stop complaining when Shianni finally barges her way in here?” Soris saw the perk of the others ears first before Ryan nodded, and stepped forward to kiss his forehead. Ryan ended up just as displeased as before.

“You ass…” Ryan growled, and quickly snapped out a hand to hit against his cousins chest. A quick peck _not_ where he wanted it only stirred his temper up more.

“It was a kiss, and you did teach me that trick of teasing.” Soris returned through a laugh, yet cut it off and winced at the light strike. He struck out playfully in return, only to end up wincing again as his fingers connected with the leather vest beneath the rich fabric. He looked to Ryan, who smugly stood as if his binder proved a point, and Soris couldn’t help but indulge him in what he wanted before the wedding would end what they had. 

He had barely pulled away from the series of kisses before Ryan grouched softly, and attempted to pull him down again. “Again.”


End file.
